Battle of the SexesHalloween
by Reina-183
Summary: Xiaoyin, HwoarangJulia, SteveMiharu, and EddieChristie. This idea was donated to me by Krappkarmin. Will the girls triumph over the guys at Video games? If you are a guy, you might not want to read this...Complete
1. Default Chapter

Hi guys! This is my long awaited Halloween special! I'd like to thank, Krappkarmin for the plot, Ignes Fatui and xInfernal for costume ideas, and TheWishOfNight and Kari-san for their support. I hope you all like it!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. I don't even own most of the plot! It belongs to Krappkarmin! _

Battle of the Sexes-Halloween

Ling glanced around at the crowd. Kazuya Mishima was hosting quite a party! Most of the other Tekken fighters had already arrived. She anxiously stepped out of the car, along with her friends Julia, Miharu, and Christie. Even after the tournament had ended the four had remained steadfast friends. They cheerily entered the huge mansion and looked around. Ling closely examined her friends. Christie was dressed as a high-school cheerleader, but she had left her long hair down. The short skirt and tight shirt revealed her slim and sexy figure, and Ling had earlier joked around about her wanting to impress Eddie. Julia had decided to break away from the whole Native American thing, and instead she was dressed as an elegant princess. The long gown swept over her feet fashionably, and the v-neck showed off her cleavage, without seeming smutty. Her glasses were gone, and on her head rested a crown that gave Julia a majestic look. Miharu had decided to dress as Catwoman, and the tight black leather extenuated her slim form. In comparison to them, Ling felt rather plain. She had decided to dress as an angel, and her delicate wings reached almost to the ground. The tasteful shimmering white dress she wore only reached to around mid thigh. Originally, it had been long enough to act as a gown, but a certain cheerleader and Cat wannabe decided that it would serve her purposes better about a foot and a half shorter.

Ling glanced around at the other guests. Hwoarang was hard to miss since he was dressed as a pirate. Apparently, he was trying to get to Julia. She desperately continued her search until she found him. He was standing about a foot away from her with his back turned to her. She smiled and ran up to him. "Hi Jinny!" she exclaimed happily. It had been a little over a month since the last tournament, and Ling hadn't gotten to see Jin since then. She had missed him horribly. "Hi," he quietly said back. Jin was dressed as Dracula, and when he smiled, Ling saw pointy fangs in his mouth. "It's nice to see you again," she giggled to him. Suddenly the DJ played a slow song, and Ling shyly asked, "would you like to dance?" Jin looked back at her and replied, "I'd love to."

Julia sighed as she watched her friend, Ling, be wrapped up in the arms of her handsome boyfriend while they glided across the dance floor. She wasn't as lucky. The only boy she had eyes for was to busy spiking the punch as a 'treat' to the other guests to notice his lonely female companion. She walked up behind him and called out, "hello, Hwoarang." "Hi babe," he replied as he continued to pour some odd substance into the punch and mix it in.

Julia immediately felt her face flush red with anger, and nearby, some of the smarter fighters ran for cover. Not only had this insolent fool called her a babe, he didn't even have the decency to look at her. "Hwoarang!" she erupted. She grabbed him by the shoulder and violently swung the young man around. "What? Geez Jules, you need to chill. This is a party." After he said that he attempted to hand her a glass of punch. "Don't Jules me Hwoarang! This is the first time I've seen you in months, and you don't even have the decency to offer me a warm greeting!" By now, a small crowd had gathered in a circle around the young couple, and when they heard what Hwoarang had did, they, or more accurately, the female they, began to cheer Julia on. "Hwoarang looked at her in shock and replied, "it's only a greeting, babe. If you want to make up for time lost, we could always get a room." At that comment the room was hushed with a deadly silence. The women looked appalled, and the men were cringing back in fear at the inevitable storm that was about to be raised. Unnoticing, Hwoarang grabbed Julia's hand, but before he could do anything more, she swiftly took her arm back and slapped him across the face. "You touch me again or EVER insinuate anything like that I'll kick your ass!"

Instead of being frightened or shocked, Hwoarang just cracked up laughing. "You, kick my ass? That's a great joke!" Julia became, if possible, and asked dangerously, "why is that, Hwoarang?" Hwoarang finally managed to stop laughing, and he replied, "everybody knows a _girl _can't beat up a _guy._" The other ignorant fools (a.k.a. men) nodded in agreement. Julia was practically flaming with anger. Steam was pouring out of her ears as she slowly questioned, "wanna bet, Mr. Macho?" He looked at her astonished and answered, "sure, I love to win bets." All of the women steamed and glared daggers... no that was to lenient... swords forged from the strongest of metals at Hwoarang. Miharu and Christie stepped out from the crowd. "We'll support you honey. Our boyfriends just supported that idiot." Julia nodded, and all three of them stared over at Ling. "What?" she asked. "My boyfriend believes that guys and girls are equal, right Jinny?" She turned to him with huge puppy eyes, and he murmured, "ummm...Actually, Ling, guys are stronger and fitter than girls. When it comes to anything physical, a guy would probably win."

Ling glared at him and baked away towards her friends. "That's it," she stated, "THIS IS WAR!"

So what'd you think? I know this one is short, but the next chapter will be really long, I promise! Please R&R, I want to know what you think!!!


	2. Girls Rock!

Hey guys! I'm back! Thanx so much for the reviews, this fic has got me really excited! Anyway, the contests will begin in this chapter, as well as the stakes. I wonder who will win? This is to my reviewers:

_**TheWishOfNight: **Thanx! I really try my hardest to write non-crappy stories for you guys! It's nice to see that you enjoy reading it!_

_**Hwoarangsguardie: **I know! I love Hwoarang! He's so cute! He and Julia make a great couple! If you like Hwoarang, then you should read Misao Yuy's Tekken Jr. It's hilarious!_

_**HelloYellow: **Yes I am a girl. Thanx for the review! I was already planning on bringing in Nina; however she won't be competing... She's a judge! Mwahahaha!_

_**Ignes Fatui:** It's great to know you like my fic! Thanx for the idea of Christie dressed as a cheerleader. I was going to make Ling a panda, but I needed a costume that was less bulky and would enable her to move around easily._

_**xInfernal: **Yes, girls do kick ass! Thanx for the review! Keep reading!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken...I'm only a penniless writer whose only possession is her dear old laptop. The plot belongs to KrappKarmin._

Battle of the Sexes-Halloween 

All of the people surrounding Ling looked at her in wonder. They really wanted to know how such a small girl could produce such a large sound. Ling glared at Jin in anger. Her glare was so penetratingly angry, that one must reconsider the fact that glares can't kill. The loud noise was still echoing through the house, and two new figures stepped into the spotlight. "What is the cause of all the commotion?" Before them stood Kazuya Mishima, Jin's father. He was dressed as Satan. The young fighters immediately stopped talking. "Ummm... You see sir, Hwoarang here said that women were weaker than men and couldn't beat them at anything. We agreed to a bet." Kazuya nodded. An evil smirk appeared on his face and he suggested, "how about a contest. There will be four groups with one boy and one girl in each group. The groups will compete against each other. If a girl causes her group to lose, the boys will get a point, and if a boy causes his group to loose, the girls get a point. When a group wins, the person on the team who racks up the most points gets three points added to their sex's side. The side with the most points is declared the better sex." Ling looked over to her friends and saw them gleaming in anticipation. Ling suddenly thought of something and asked, "how do we know how many points we get?" Kazuya's smirk grew even larger as he replied, "there are going to be two judges, one male and one female. They'll decide the points awarded."

The six teens turned to each other and nodded. Each one of them were trying to find away to insure victory for their side. The battle of the Sexes had begun.

Thirty minutes later everything was set up. The party stuff had been set aside, and an ice rink had been set up, along with various other things, such as a copy of the jeopardy set and a stage. The other, non-important fighters were all sitting down in chairs, and they were acting as the audience. Suddenly, a random member of the Tekkenshu stepped on stage. Holding a microphone he announced, "ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Battle of the Sexes!" The audience roared, and the announcer continued. "Let's have a look at our contestants!" Jin, Ling, Hwoarang, Julia, Steve, Miharu, Eddie, and Christie joined the announcer on stage. The crowd applauded wildly. "And now," the announcer continued, "let's welcome the judges! Kazuya, Nina, come on out!" Kazuya and nina stepped out on stage. Nina was wearing a referee's outfit, and her cold eyes stared out at the audience. Kazuya took the mike from the random Tekkenshu person who scurried away. "Now for our first event, ice skating!"

As one, the four guys dropped their jaws. "No way in Hell," Hwoarang voiced, the boys' side nodding with him in agreement.

Meanwhile, on the girls' side... "Yay!" Ling exclaimed. "I love ice-skating!" The rest of the girls nodded in enthusiastic agreement.

Nina took the mike to explain the event. "The object of the game is to pin as many flags to the post as you can in the time limit. Each flag is a point. One person from each team will go individually. Extra points will be awarded for tricks. The team with the points at the end will win!" The teens nodded and walked over to their teammates. Jin and Ling made up the first team. They were wearing green bands on their wrists. Julia and Hwoarang made up the second team, and they had on purple bands. The next team was Christie and Eddie, and they had the red bands on their wrists. Last but not least was Steve and Miharu, and they wore blue bands.

The first person to go was Ling. She grabbed the bag containing the green flags and raced off. The other competitors gawked at her agility. She flitted though the air as she performed a black flip. Her leaps were amazingly graceful, and every twist or flip she performed was expertly executed. She pinned all her flags up, came back and got a second bag, and started on that one too. After two and a half minutes, Ling had pinned up 156 flags.

Kazuya pried the mike away from Nina to announce the results. "And with 156 flags, Ling has had quite a good start. She gained 100 bonus points for tricks. This means team green has 256 points! Next up is Hwoarang from the second team."

Hwoarang evidently did not want to go on the ice. He was grabbing on to the entranceway as Nina struggled to push him on to the ice. "No! Don't make me! I can't skate!" He screamed. The audience howled with laughter, and Nina exclaimed, "I don't care! Get on the ice!" With one final shove she sent him cascading over the ice. His arms were wildly flailing, and he dropped the flag bag. He ran into one of the poles he was supposed to be attaching flags to, and he fell on his butt onto the rink. The audience was red with laughter, and Hwoarang blushed as red as his hair. Needless to say, he didn't get many points.

Nina spoke into the mike, making his blunders public. "Hwoarang pinned 0 flags up and did 0 tricks; however, since the blundering idiot was so much fun to watch, I award him 5 points. Next up is Christie from team three."

Christie made her way onto the ice. She quickly headed around to all the poles, attaching her flags. She wasn't as speedy or graceful as Ling, but she did way better than Hwoarang. After she performance she made her way off the ice.

This time Kazuya announced the results. "Christie pinned up 97 flags. She also got 40 bonus points for tricks. Good job Christie! Next up is... Steve!"

Steve shakily made his way onto the rink, determined not to be as bad as Hwoarang. He edged himself along the rail, and pinned his flags onto the posts. He was very shaky, and he fell down three times, spilling some of his flags. At the end of his time he had pinned up 15 flags. As he tumbled off the ice Miharu asked him, "now who's the strongest sex?" He just growled.

Nina then climbed on to the stage to announce the winner... and the loser. "With 256 points, team blue is the winner. Ling Xiaoyu, come get your prize. Ling proudly walked on stage to get her golden medal that proclaimed, "Battle of the Sexes, Ice-skating 1st place." Ling burst out into tears of happiness, and all the women, including Miharu, Julia, and Christie, cheered for her. "Nina strolled over to the score board and wrote a giant 3 on it. "In last place is... team purple! Come on up, Hwoarang!" Hwoarang walked on stage and hid his face in embarrassment. "Since you caused your team to loose, the final score is women4, chauvinistic pigs-I mean men0." The women applauded joyfully as the men all glared at Hwoarang. This was going to be a long night...

The next event started almost immediately afterwards. "This game," Kazuya started, "is a game of brains. The contestants who didn't participate in the last event will join this one! Jin, Julia, Eddie, and Miharu! Come on up!" The four contestants dragged themselves up onto stage and in their places in the jeopardy setup. Miharu sighed. She wasn't very smart, and she never paid attention in school. She would probably lose this and the girls' side would lose a point.

"OK," Nina began, "first question. What are the three of the five fashion capitals of the world?" Miharu immediately got excited. She knew this! While everyone else was thinking, she banged the buzzer. "What is London, New York City, and Paris?" she answered. (AN: If you've never seen jeopardy, they answer their questions as questions beginning with 'What is' or 'what are'.) "That is correct," Nina responded. A giant score of 100 appeared on her screen. "OK, choose a question. The categories are, fashion, countries around the world, literature, Famous leaders, or famous inventions. What will you choose?" Without thinking, Miharu answered, "fashion for 200." Nina nodded and asked the question, "this popular magazine for teenagers name is an age." Miharu slammed her hand down on the buzzer. "What is Seventeen magazine?" she answered. "Correct," Nina replied. Miharu got the rest of the fashion questions right, and her score was 1,500. The only problem now was the fact that she didn't know the answers to the rest of the questions, but hopefully she wouldn't lose. It was Julia's turn to pick the subject.

"Countries around the world for 100," she said. Nina nodded. "this country has the largest population." Julia immediately slammed down her buzzer. "What is China?" she answered. "Correct," Nina replied. Julia then chose Countries around the world for 200. "This country is known for the giant wall that separated the Eastern and Western side"- Jin banged on his buzzer. "What is Berlin?" he answered. Nina glared at him, "correct." The battle went on like this, and at the end Julia was in the lead with 2800 points, Jin in second with 2000 points, Miharu in third with 1,500 points, and Eddie with 1200 points. The only question left was the daily double. It was in literature for 500. All the fighters decided how much to risk. Julia confidently risked 1500 points, Jin risked 1000 points, Steve risked it all, and Miharu knew she probably wasn't going to get it right, so she only risked 50 points.

"OK," Nina began, "the question is, this story is supposedly one of the first fictional works ever written on an archipelago country that doesn't speak a single parent tongue." All of the contestants were deep in thought. Julia tried to dissect the question She knew the country was Japan, and Japan's first fictional story was...She excitedly wrote down her answer. Miharu honestly didn't have a clue what was going on. She just decided to write down her favorite fairy tale. Eddie growled at the other contestants. He had no clue! Mad, h didn't write anything down. Finally, time was up, and Nina revealed the answer. "The answer should of been, 'What is _Taketori Monogatari?"_ Their answers came up. Julia, Jin, and Miharu had all answered correctly. That left Julia as the winner! "Yay! Another point for the girls' side!" She proudly walked up to collect her prize. It was a small medal with a picture of a brain on it. It read, "Battle of the Sexes-Jeopardy. 1st place." Julia had unshed tears of pride in her eyes as the crowd chanted her name. Nina grinned both wickedly and victoriously at Kazuya and the boys. "Now who's the weaker sex?" she asked as the scoreboard flashed. It read girls8, boys0. The boys just glared at her.

Then Kazuya stood on stage. For someone whose team was losing pretty badly, he had a broad grin on his face. "The next and final event is very special. It's worth 7 points, but whichever side looses hands over two points to the opposite team. The next event is... the VIDEO GAME EVENT!" The boys cheered in glee, and Hwoarang fell to his knees in tears. "I always knew there was a god!" he exclaimed.

Nearby, Julia and Nina looked at each other horrified. They were both thinking, could this be the end of the girls Championship? It was going to be a long, hard, desperately fought last battle...

_I know it was kind of stereotypical of me to make the guys seem better prepared than the girls, but you never know what might happen... Also, I'm a girl, and I kick my brother's ass at Tekken Tag, Tekken4, SSX, Tricky, SSX3, ect. I just think that this would be a lot funnier than some of the other things that were suggested. _


	3. The End of the Contest

_Hi guys! I'm back! This to my reviewers:_

_**Krappkarmin: **thanx for the review! Sorry you weren't in the last chapter, I updated before you reviewed... Thanx for the criticism and I'll try to incorporate what you said into my fics! I hope you like this story! It has slightly more Eddie in it!_

_**TheWishOfNight: **As always, thanx for the great review!_

_**Ignes Fatui**: Thanx for the review! By the way, does your penname mean anything? You don't have to answer. I'm just curious._

_**XInfernal: **Thanx for the positive reinforcement! It really makes my day!_

_**HelloYellow:** Thanx! Sorry about the hole confusion about that. I had had a really hard day at school and was really tired, but I wanted to get the chapter up... so there are some really weird mistakes that I don't usually make in their...Sorry!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, and the plot belongs to Krappkarmin... Also, I don't own PS2, or any of the games mentioned in this chapter._

Battle of the Sexes-Halloween 

The third challenge was made up of three parts. In the first part, the teams would play SSX Tricky. During the second round they would play Dragonball Z Budikai. The last round, all of the competitors would vote on their favorite game, and whichever game was chosen would be played.

The eight figures leaned forward in their bean bag chairs. Kazuya had a special eight-player PS2, and the competitors were very ready. In fact, it turned out that the girls didn't have it too bad after all. Both Ling and Miharu were excellent video gamers, and Christie assured them that Eddie wasn't as good as he thought he was. Finally, the game started. The eight of them hurried to pick their characters. Ling chose Kaori, the short Japanese girl with bouncy pigtails and a cheery disposition. Julia was unfamiliar with the game, but after much consideration she picked the spiky haired punk, Zoe. Miharu selected the Hispanic Marisol, and Christie chose the dynamic Seeyah.

Over on the boys' side, Hwoarang had wiped up his tears of happiness, and he selected psycho Psymon. Eddie chose Eddy, and Jin picked Brodi. Steve decided to pick Moby. Satisfied with their choices they entered the race.

The race was extremely grueling. Hwoarang immediately took the lead, but a horrible crash put him in last place. Eddie quickly took his place in front, but he was brutally shoved to the side by Christie. Unnoticed to the rest, a certain player took a short cut and took a large lead. Miharu eased pass Christie, only to be shoved backwards by Steve. He glared confidently at her, but his distraction caused Julia to go crashing into him. She had never played the game before, but she was doing pretty well. Through the chaos Jin managed to slide into fist. He was nearing the finish line, and with a final burst of speed, his character finished the race. He allowed a smile to grace his face, but then he saw his placement. Second! What!?!

"Yoohoo!" a voice cheerily called to him. He looked over to see Xiaoyu smiling at him. On her screen Kaori was standing with a huge sign that said first on it. Jin groaned.

"Just great," he muttered. "We have to at least get some points!" Unfortunately for them, Eddie finished last, and the score stood at girls' side8, boys' side 0. It was a complete disaster.

The next game was a disaster for the girls though. Eddie played as Cell and totally dominated the game, giving the boys their first win. All they had to do was win the next round. Then they would gain ten points for the win!

The last game was nearing. Ling walked up to vote and slipped in her favorite game. Julia was next. She had seen what Ling had wrote on her slip, and she decided she might as well choose that. After all, a game with only three letters couldn't be that hard to play. Miharu stepped up to the voting area and quickly slid her piece of paper in. She personally thought the game she picked was embarrassing, but she ad discovered it at an arcade and was very good at it. Christie stepped u next and put in her personal favorite game, DDR. After all, she loved to dance!

Next the boys placed their votes. Hwoarang chose the most popular game to ever come out on x-Box. Jin was next, and chose a game not many people would think he would enjoy, but Ling had showed it to him in an arcade and from that day on he was hooked on it! Steve was next, and he chose a game that had something to do with his profession. Eddie was last but not least, and he chose Dragonball Z Budikai! He rocked at that game!

Both Nina and Kazuya dumped out the slips of paper and counted through the entries. Finally, Nina took the mike and told them, "the final round will be DDR Extreme!"

"YES!" Christie exclaimed. She rocked at this game. Looking over at her stupefied boyfriend, she stuck a tongue out.

"OK, here are the rules. Each of you will play a song. At the end, bot sides' points (boys' and girls') will be averaged out. Whichever team has the highest point average wins!"

Christie was the first to play. She chose 'Max Unlimited' on heavy, and on options she doubled the speed and made the arrows invisible. Then the song started. As Christie moved her feet to the fast beat, she smiled. This was her secret. When it said two times the speed that just meant the arrows were going at two times the speed. You didn't have to move faster. As for the invisible arrows, she had played this song so many times she didn't need to see the arrows. Perfects were flashing by so often it was like they were a permanent sign. Her combo skyrocketed, and it was in the hundreds!

Eddie watched in awe as his girlfriend danced. The way she moved, the smile that was on her face, everything. Not one time had he seen her this happy when they were training. Dancing had to be her 'thing.' As the song ended Eddie saw that she had gotten a AAA. Wasn't that the highest score you could get?

Next up was Ling. She was really good at this game, so she went to heavy and chose 'Witch Doctor'. She upped the speed to three times, but she didn't do anything to the arrows. She danced easily on the pads, and she had mostly perfects with a few greats. Her pigtails bounced up and down as she continued to dance.

Jin watched as his girlfriend astounded the crowd. She looked so cute and happy up there, and for the first time, Jin realized how he had mistreated her. He had left her in Heihachi's clutches after both the third and fourth tournament like she was something easily expendable. Now was the time to prove he wasn't going to leave her again. When Ling got a AA, she was cheering ecstatically. Jin smiled at his girlfriend's peppiness. Just like her outfit suggested, she was an angel.

Next it was Hwoarang's turn. He cockily walked onto the stage and told the girls, "anything you can do, I can do better." He chose Sakura Revenge on heavy.

"Wait, Hwoarang, have you ever played the game before?" Miharu asked.

"No," Hwoarang responded. When Miharu heard that she burst out laughing.

The song started, and Hwoarang's eyes widened at the steps. He struggled to get all of them, and he was actually doing pretty well. This game was kind of fun!

Julia watched her arrogant boyfriend struggle with the steps. When he was struggling he actually looked pretty hot. She decided that she wouldn't be a moron like her boy-toy who was currently dancing. She was going to choose light. Not that she could actually dance in this dress... She used some bobby pins to keep the dress up above her knees so she could dance. She watched as her boyfriend screamed at the fact that he got a D. He was trying to break the machine. Julia smiled a bit. He could be so funny sometimes.

Jin shoved Hwoarang out of the way and took his place on stage. He had a secret. He was spectacular at this game! Not as good as Christie, but he was way better than his redheaded comrade. He looked through the songs and picked the perfect one. Kakumei on heavy. He changed it to twice the speed and begun. He tried not to notice the shocked faces of the crowd as he hit every step with either a perfect or great.

Ling watched in shock as her boyfriend dominated the song. She had shown it to him once, and he had fallen over after the first few steps. How?!? Then it hit her. He had been practicing behind her back. She laughed. She'd have to get him back for playing her favorite game without her! He got a AA, and he slid off the stage with a smug look on his normally cold face. Ling just shook her head.

Steve was next, and he chose an easy song, La Copa de La Vida. He had never played the song before, and unlike Hwoarang he didn't pride himself on his legs. He struggled throughout the song, but what got him is the fact that his girlfriend could probably play much better than him.

Miharu watched her boyfriend with amusement. He was really struggling, and Miharu would bet anything that he had voted for some kickboxing game. She shook her head. Guys were so predictable, but her guy was predictable in a cute way. She always knew what would make him mad and what would make him happy, and he was always there for her. She sighed in remembrance. Steve pulled through with a C, and despite herself Miharu cheered for him.

Julia was next, and she had never played before. She was nervous, but she knew all she had to do was pass and her team would most likely win, thanks to Ling and Christie. Searching for a slower song, she chose Ordinary World on light. She glided through her steps, missing a few, but she was pretty good for a beginner. She loved the song, and the game was kind of fun. Near the end of the song she stumbled a bit, and fell over. Her hand hit the back arrow, and, amazingly enough that was the last step.

Hwoarang smiled at his girlfriend's attempts to play DDR. Knowing her, she probably was reading books instead of playing video games, and she had never played this before. He let a broad grin grace his face when she toppled over. Amazingly enough, she happened to hit the last step. He laughed out loud at this. Suddenly, it didn't matter which side won. This was all for fun.

Eddie was the last guy to go. He would need a miracle to tie the score, but unfortunately for the girls he did. He played Sandstorm on heavy at three times the speed with invisible arrows! With a broad smirk on his face he easily got a AAA.

Christie gaped at him. She thought that Eddie hated dancing! How could he tie her score? Then again, he looked pretty hot dancing up there. She should get him to dance with her. Suddenly she looked et the screen. Because of Eddie's high score the guys were beating the girls. The only way for them to win was for Miharu to get a C on heavy!

Miharu gulped as she stepped onto the stage. She was pretty good, but she wasn't ready for heavy yet. She looked through the songs before finding her favorite one. It boosted her confidence and it would be the perfect 'girls rock!' song. The song was, 'We are the Champions'. Miharu stepped through the song, making some mistakes. The song was really hard, but she had to win! She couldn't let her friends down. Filled with renewed determination Miharu kept on going.

Steve watched Miharu with a grin. She was struggling, but she was definitely better than him. And the song was a perfect 'rub it in your face' song. He sighed. Hs girlfriend always had known how to rub it in.

When the song ended they all awaited the results. It seemed to take forever. The grade spinner slowly turned, showing everything from D's to AAA's. The audience was silent as they watched the event that would determine the game. Slowly the score came up on the board, and Miharu leapt up and down in joy. She had gotten a B! The girls' side had won!

Nina grabbed the microphone from Kazuya's pale face and announced, "in a shocking victory of 18 to –2, the girls win!" All female side of the audience went wild as Ling, Julia, Miharu, and Christie were all awarded giant trophies that proclaimed "The Strongest Sex".

Meanwhile, Kazuya was yelling at the boys. "It was a VIDEO GAME CONTEST! HOW COULD BOYS LOSE AT **A VIDEO GAME CONTEST!** IT'S SHAMEFUL! NOW THE WOMEN THINK THEY ARE BETTER THAN US!" Suddenly, a familiar voice interrupted his yelling.

"Hello gentlemen," the random Tekken dude from before greeted. "Kazuya, I believe I owe you some money. I really thought the boys would win, but you were right in placing your money on the girls' side!"

Suddenly the boys glared at Kazuya. "Haha, guys. It was jus a joke. Honestly, I was rooting for you the entire time! Really!" He chuckled innocently, but it was no use.

"Get him!" Hwoarang screamed, and as one the boys launched themselves at Kazuya and proceeded to beat the shit out of him.

Nearby the girls were telling dumb men jokes. "How do you get a one-armed man out of a tree?" Nina asked. The girls shrugged. "You wave, and he'll wave back!"

The girls howled with laughter as Nina continued her jokes. "One day two men and a woman were hanging from a rope off the side of a cliff. The helicopter came, but it could only lift three of them. The woman made a brave speech on how she was going to let go to save her comrades. The men were so happy they let go of the rope to clap!"

Suddenly the sound of people beating the shit out of each other reached their ears and they saw a bloody, unconscious, Kazuya lying on the floor twitching. They all stared at the four boys who were walking towards them confused. Jin pushed Hwoarang up to them and said, "I believe you have something to say to them."

Hwoarang growled and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" Miharu asked, " didn't hear anything.

Hwoarang glared at her before practically yelling, "I'm sorry I said girls are weaker than boys."

Julia nodded her head in forgiveness. Nina sensed the mood and excused herself, leaving the eight of them in awkward silence. Then Ling leap forward and jumped into Jin's arms.

"Jinny," she said, looking up at him. "I didn't know you could play DDR. How come you never told me?" This seemed to break the tension, and soon the couples were going off together, The girls carelessly left their trophies and medallions behind. They really didn't care about the competition anymore. After all, it didn't really matter who was better, because to them the person they were with was perfect.

_OK! Next chapter is the last chapter and it's going to be really fluffy sweet! You'll need a toothbrush! So, did you like this chapter? I want to know! Please R&R! Also, if you want to know when the next chapter is coming up, look at my bio. I post my progress on current stories and my story ideas up there! Tata for now!_

_Reina-183_


	4. Sweet Moments

_Hi everyone! This is the last Chapter! It's really short and fluffy, and I hope you like it! I'm started this immediately after I finished the third one so I haven't been able to read any reviews... I hope you like it, and happy Halloween!_

Battle of the Sexes-Halloween 

Hwoarang followed Julia out of the mansion into the forest. She wasn't really talking to him, but he could tell she wanted him to follow her. Then again, she never was really that clear. She was a strong, intelligent, fiery type of person, and Hwoarang loved every minute of it. He loved every part of her and every aspect of her personality. Even Mr. One-night-stand couldn't drag himself away from her. Suddenly, her unusual voice interrupted his thoughts.

"When I was little, my mom and I would always go somewhere where we could see the sky. I always used to love the stars, but in a city like this you can't see them," she told him. Hwoarang had no idea what she was getting at, but he played along and let her continue.

"You know, you looked really hot when you were ice-skating."

Hwoarang Hmphed and said, "more like sliding on my butt. I skinned my cheek. It hurts. Will you kiss it and make it all better Jules?" He wasn't expecting her to actually do anything other than slap him, but to his surprise she blushed and walked up to him. When she was close enough she gave him a tender kiss on the cheek. Hwoarang wanted more.

"You know, I also hurt my lips when I was skating, can you kiss those too?" he asked. She lifted her head to him blushing madly. This was the part where she slapped him and left him alone in the forest, wishing she was there.

"Sure," she whispered in his ear. Her cool breath tickled his throat and he shivered. Slowly, she leaned towards his mouth. Her eyelids fluttered shut and Hwoarang thought she looked gorgeous. Her lips brushed his and he eagerly responded. They were two people locked up in world where only they existed as the moonlight illuminated their intertwined forms.

Eddie held Christie close to him as they danced slowly to the music. Suddenly she looked at him and whispered, "let's ditch this place. I know someplace really fun."

Her eyes twinkled with merriment as she dragged him out of the mansion and into the crowd. The next thing they knew, they were at the local arcade. It was pretty late, so the arcade was almost empty. Christie pulled Eddie in, and she exchanged her five for the tacky arcade coins this place used. Eagerly, she pulled him to the back of the place. Before them was a DDR set up with two metal pads.

"Let's make a deal, K," she told him. "If I win, you do whatever I want, but if you win, I do whatever you want." Eddie nodded in agreement as she paid for both of them to play. She chose 'Shooting Star'. Christie didn't seem the type for romantic songs, was she trying to tell him something? Her next two songs were equally as romantic as the first, and Eddie got caught up in how beautiful she looked dancing to the music. Her body was swaying to the music, and there was a twinkling merriment in her eyes that he only saw when she had mastered a new move. At the end of the game Christie had won.

"Looks like I'm the sensei now," she joked. Her eyes were still very mischievous as she walked up to him. "Now you have to do as I say," she told him. She walked closer to him until she was only a hairs breath away and said, "I want you to kiss me."

Eddie eagerly complied, and they stood there kissing, oblivious to the world around them. Finally Christie pulled back and the mischievous glint was back in her eyes.

"Wanna play again?" she asked.

Steve and Miharu walked through the mansion. Things were very tense, and there was a horribly awkward silence. "So," Miharu asked, "how are you doing?" Steve just shrugged in response and this frustrated Miharu to no end.

"So, is that a yes or a no?" she asked. Steve just shrugged again. Miharu was getting really sick of this. She hated when people ignored her, especially him. She felt the tears gather in her eyes, and she held them back as best she could.

"Is it OK if I just leave you here and go walk off with some other guy?" she asked angrily. Again, Steve just shrugged. Miharu decided it was hopeless and walked off on him. If he couldn't appreciate her, she'd find someone who could.

Downstairs was a mess. There were drunkards, and with Kazuya unconscious, no one was there to stop them from reeking chaos. Suddenly a large blundering figure came up from behind her. His drunken breath made her gag as he growled, "meow. Look at the hot little kitty."

Miharu had had enough of him and she elbowed the drunken man. He let out a curse and staggered backwards, clutching his stomach. Then Miharu recognized him. He was a perverted boy from her school, but he was also a powerful fighter, better than she was. She ran through the crowd, trying to loose him, but she ended up at a dead-ending hallway. Muttering curses she turned to face him, only to have him slug her across the face, hard. She hit the floor, but was only there for a second before he dragged her back up and crushed his lips to hers. He bit her lip and shoved his filthy tongue inside her mouth. She tried to hit him, but he grabbed her arms.

Suddenly, he was torn away from her and smashed into the ground. He got back up but was thrown to the ground again by one of his opponent's hard punches. The second time he didn't get up.

"Steve," Miharu gasped. He nodded, and Miharu clung to him. She cried onto his shoulder as he said words of comfort to her.

"Thanks," she looked up at him with a tear-splattered face. She then leaned up and kissed him on his sweet lips. He responded to her sweet kiss, and the two fighters stood there, holding each other.

Jin led an excited Ling to the balcony. From here they could see the full moon as well as the bright lights of the city. Ling gasped at the breathtaking sight, and whispered "it's beautiful."

Jin stepped in behind her and answered, "not as beautiful as the women in my arms." Ling turned around and gasped at that comment, and she intertwined her hands with the cloth of his shirt. She gripped him tightly, and Jin felt an enormous amount of happiness flowing through his body. Happiness that could only be caused by being around the person he loved.

"Jin," she whispered, breaking the delicate silence that had previously encompassed tem. "Why did you leave?" Her teary large chocolate brown eyes stared into his, and Jin could tell that even though she hadn't asked it, the real question was why did you leave _me?_

Jin felt his heart clench at the sight of those once happy eyes looking up at him with such sadness. His memory was filled with that horrible thing that was trying to take control of him, but as he looked into her eyes, he could tell that he hurt her far more from leaving than he could of ever done physically. He sighed and answered, "that doesn't matter. What does matter is that I'm here now, and I'm not going to leave you again."

"How do I know that?" Ling challenged him. It was true. He had left her before, but this time was different because he had changed since then. Finally, he answered her question.

"I won't leave you because I wouldn't be able to live without you. What I'm saying is... Ling, I love you."

He heard her gasp, and he waited for her reply while his heart was beating impossibly fast. He was worried that maybe she wouldn't believe him, or that maybe she would reject him.

"I... I love you too Jin. More than words can ever say." Jin's heart swelled with happiness, love, and a sense of completeness that you only get when you find your other half. He leaned down, and she stood on her tiptoes. Their lips met in a sweet, chaste kiss. It was their first kiss of many to come in the lifetime they would no doubt spend together.

_So did you like? Was it too much in one chapter? And before you say anything about the whole weak Miharu thing, I know she's really strong and stuff, but if you have a strong opponent that doesn't mean anything. Also he was drunk and drunk people aren't easily deterred if they really want something.. I didn't put that part in there too make her look weak or anything... Anyway please R&R! I hope you liked it! _


End file.
